


Price of Disgrace

by Darkrealmist



Category: Othercide (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon - Video Game, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Doctors & Physicians, Dreams vs. Reality, Film Noir, First In The Fandom, Gen, Harm to Children, Horror, Medical Experimentation, Monsters, Nightmares, Pain, Plague, Poetry, Science, Surgery, Torture, Villains, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on The Surgeon.
Kudos: 2





	Price of Disgrace

Price of Disgrace

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Othercide_.

Summary:

A poem based on The Surgeon.

* * *

Mother  
Your delayed action leads your Daughters to death. What you did to The Child  
He lived, in constant pain, with The Plague  
Visions of broken dread creatures nibbling his blood  
Too little to fight  
Larvae and maggots  
Infestation  
Caretakers conduct group therapy around his reverie in the operating theatre. Chosen One  
You curse me a trauma, his avatar for the crime Humanity inflicted upon itself  
That I am a tool of torture paying homage to the hurting psyche  
My science unjust madness and my convictions harmfully hateful  
My methods not palliative  
The corroded scissors stabbed deep in me are substantive remembrance  
Of the raw skin and marrow we doctors committed our devotion  
Yes, I cut him apart, but…  
We called it mercy  
I called it success  
A specimen to cut and probe and flay  
The new shift  
I wear this bird mask, not to counter your imputations or deny myself my acts  
This beak wards me from the miasma of your lies  
Had you aborted him before the link, before he could not die, would our prescriptions be any different?  
The answer hides, buried in the flesh  
The Child’s body is the temple of The Suffering  
Unreality will shatter  
Suffering will be born


End file.
